Speaking The Truth
by bonniebonbon
Summary: George at Fred's funeral. O/S, Written for the Greenhouses Competition and the If You Dare Challenge. Please R&R, hope you enjoy!


81. It Will Be Years

_"I'm so sorry, George."_

_"We're here for you, George."_

_"It shouldn't have ended this way, George."_

Won't they all just shut up? I know you're sorry, everyone tells me. I know you're here for me, I don't want you to be. Just leave me alone.

And don't tell me that it shouldn't have ended this way.

Don't you think I know that already?

* * *

I officially hate funerals. Now. Officially.

It's stupid. Talking about someone that's already dead. What good does that do?

It's going to make everyone depressed, that's what. Though I can hardly see how that is any good to anyone.

Mum's been bawling ever since his death, two weeks ago. She curls up in her bed at night and cries under the sheets, I can hear her from my bedroom. The bottom bunk. Fred always liked the top, no idea why. Something stupid about being closer to the stars or something.

Dad doesn't get excited when he sees a muggle toy anymore. In fact, he never talks. Not unless he has to.

Charlie forgot to feed his dragons more than a couple of times this week. He never does that. And Bill-he cut his hair.

Fred would've hated it. Would've said that he looked different. Not Bill, just  
"another Weasley".

Ginny's so fragile, now. You know, she used to be the brave one, the one where even Bill looked up to when he needed reassurance. She was probably closest to Fred out of all of us, other than me, of course. When she saw his dead body lying on the floor, I almost thought she would crumble on the spot.

Ron's okay. He's sad, too, but with him and Harry and Hermione defeating the Dark Lord, he can hardly stay sad for that long. Plus him and Hermione are apparently dating now.

Not that I care.

Sometimes I hate him for being able to still smile. But I know he's like the rest of the family. Breaking inside, wishing that this was all a dream and that he would wake up any second-

But Percy… he's the worst.

He still blames himself for Fred's death. I don't think he will ever forgive himself. He doesn't cry…Percy doesn't do that. But sometimes I catch him in my room, staring at a picture of me and Fred. It was that one we took when we finally opened our store.

He would just stare at it. Stare. And stare. Like he was afraid he would forget how he looked like, even though his living, identical twin lived in the room right beside him.

Fred's gone. We all know that. Can't say we've all accepted it.

Can't you see we're so broken already?

Why do we have to be reminded once more of the man I called my brother that we've lost?

* * *

"Amazing guy, Fred. I remember, all his products, everyone at Hogwarts would go crazy for them. Him and his brother, blimey, you wouldn't see them anywhere on their own…well, hopefully in the bathroom…but they might hex you for spying on them in there…" A few people laughed.

Was that supposed to be a joke? It's not funny. Shut up. Stop talking.

This is a funeral. You don't make jokes at a funeral. You just don't.

"Can't believe he's gone…"

I can't either. You made your point. Go home.

"He died a hero."

I don't care what he died as. He died. Simple, end of story, goodbye, the end.

"Now, would George Weasley like to come up and give a speech?"

What? No. Why are you asking me to?

"I'd rather not."

People laugh. Why? It's not funny.

"Oh come on, he's your brother, say a few things."

"Okay, fine."

I mutter the incantation to make my voice louder and start speaking. The truth, not the other stupid stuff the other people say to make it seem like it's not a big deal and that everything's going to be alright.

Because it's not.

"I can't say that everything will be alright. I can't say that we'll be back to normal in another week, or month, or year. I can't say that I will be as happy as I ever was with you. All I can say, is that I miss you, everyone does, that I love you, and that you will forever be in my heart."

* * *

Stupid funerals.

They make me sound all poetic.


End file.
